First time
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Klaine's first time, after West Side Story performance! That's all I can say with out any spoilers! Check it out then review! please and thank you! XOXO


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Co-writer was the fabulous VeryPotterKlainer****! Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand and walking out if the auditorium, he couldn't believe it was finally happening. Oh...who was gonna bottom? Oh do you even ask that? How do you bring it up?

Kurt smiles squeezing Blaine's hand wondering if he was as nervous as he was. He had so many questions, but he felt too embarrassed to ask him. He would just have to go along and hope for the best.

Blaine unlocked the front door, and led Kurt to his room, he kissed Kurt gently, "So there's no romantic way to say this, top or bottom?" Blaine asked cupping Kurt's face in his hands.

Kurt laughs lightly, he wasn't real sure but then answered honestly. "Bottom, I want to feel you." Kurt answers quietly blushing lightly.

Blaine grinned kissing Kurt and leading him to the bed, "Babe, are you sure?"

"I don't think I've been surer about anything." Kurt says truthfully.

Blaine smiled, laying Kurt back on the bed and straddling him, "I love you so much Kurt. So much."

"I love you, so much it hurts." Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine lightly.

Blaine pulled back and un-buttoned he first few buttons' of Kurt's shirt looking at him as if asking permission to continue. Kurt nods, his hands resting on Blaine's knee, he just wanted to be able to make contact with him. Blaine took off the rest of Kurt's shirt the kissed him deep again, "So fucking perfect." He mumbled into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moans into the kiss, his tongue enters Blaine's mouth slowly, wrapping around his sucking lightly. Blaine groaned pulling back and ridding himself of his shirt. He looked at Kurt for a second then took off his pants, leaving him naked, except for his boxer-briefs.

Kurt kisses Blaine passionately, his hips rolling forward wanting more friction, causing Kurt to mewl softly when he receives it against Blaine. Blaine moaned, bucking his hips down, "K-Kurt! N-Not fair." He said pulling gently at Kurt's pants. Kurt helps take of his pants. Making a sound in pleasure when he could feel Blaine against him.

Blaine ground down into Kurt, gasping at the friction, "Ahh! Fuck baby!"

Blaineeee." Kurt whines jerking forward again. "I-I want youu."

Blaine nodded taking lube from the drawer; he stripped himself of his boxers  
motioning for Kurt to do the same. While Kurt did that he lubed up three  
fingers, using much more than necessary.

Kurt was nervous, but in a good way he had wanted this to happen for a long time. He had gotten his wish.

Blaine smiled, "Open your legs babe." He said moving so he was at a good angle.

Kurt nodded obeying Blaine. "I love you Blaine." Kurt whispers almost to himself.

"I love you Kurt. So much." Blaine said, "Okay babe, it's not gonna feel that great right at first but you /have/ to relax okay?"

"Okay, that's okay." Kurt took a deep breath relaxing, staring at Blaine trying to relax more than he already was in case it wasn't enough.

Blaine smiled pushing the first finger in to his knuckle, "So?

It didn't hurt; he had a feeling that it would start after two or three. "Another." Blaine nodded adding a second finger and scissoring them slightly. Kurt hissed quietly, and then admitted a small moan in the back of his throat.

Blaine stopped, "Babe, we don't have to do this." He said misunderstanding and thinking Kurt didn't like it.

"No, it's fine." Kurt whispers. "Really." Kurt assured

Blaine nodded adding the third finger and crooking them up hitting Kurt's prostate.

Kurt moans quietly, his hip jerking forward. "Blaine, I'm ready."

Blaine kept stroking Kurt prostate, smirking, "You like that baby?"

"Yes." Kurt nods moaning when Blaine starts strokes his prostate.

Blaine smirked, "Mmm, good." He said soothingly continuing to hit Kurt's prostate with his fingers, moving his other hand to pump Kurt's cock.

"Blaiiineee." Kurt whines his hips jerking forward.

"Okay, okay." Blaine said moving his fingers out and lubing up his dick.

"I love you so much." Kurt hums quietly, placing his hand on his thigh gently.

"I love you too baby." Blaine said moving in between Kurt's legs, "Ready love?"

"Yes." Kurt breathes, relaxing. This was it. There's no way he could regret this he loved Blaine with all his heart, and things weren't ever going to change.

Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand in his and pushing in slowly until he bottomed out. Kurt moans in pain, but pleasure over comes this new sensation, he squeezes Blaine's hand lightly.

"You okay?" Blaine asked groaning at the feeling.

"Perfect, love."

Blaine nodded, "C-Can I move?" Blaine asked, afraid to hurt him. Kurt nods, unsure how it will feel.

Blaine nodded, thrusting in and out slowly, "Okay?"

Kurt moans overcome by pleasure, but was slightly in pain, but didn't focus on that. Kurt nods, "You don't have to stop."

Blaine nodded changing his angle to hit Kurt's prostate. Kurt makes a small noise in pleasure, his free hand twisting and tugging on the sheet roughly.

Blaine took that as a sign to push harder and faster, hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust, "God Kurt..So tight!" Blaine moaned. Kurt moans each time Blaine hits his prostate, withering beneath him.

"I'm n-not gonna last m-much longer!" Blaine moaned as he thrust even faster into Kurt. Kurt moans loudly his hips jerking forward, while panting Blaine's name.

Blaine screamed as he came hard, filling Kurt. Kurt moans the loudest yet at the sensation, thrusting forward again. His hands were practically shaking from pleasure that has been racked through his body.

Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's cock pumping once before he too came. Kurt moans Blaine's name loudly while he comes his back arching forward. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt before collapsing onto his chest, "That was..."

"Indescribable." Kurt whispers, "I feel like it's one of those things that feel too good to be true." Kurt closes his eyes slightly.

"Ya." Blaine nodded opening his arms for Kurt. Kurt snuggled next to Blaine, kissing him lightly. Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt, "I love you babe."

Kurt smiles at Blaine, brushing his curls out of his face, "I love you too...always."

Blaine smiled back, "You're so perfect.

"That's you, love." Kurt whispers his finger tips tracing Blaine's jaw slowly moving down to his neck, then to his collar-bone. Blaine crinkled his nose and shook his head again. Kurt lifted Blaine's head up so he could look into his eye, "You are." Kurt whispers cupping both of his cheeks before kissing him lovingly.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt back, loving the way it felt. "I love you."

Kurt smiles stroking his cheek with his thumb, "I love you too."

Blaine smiled, "I all sticky, but I can't bring myself to move." Kurt smiles yawning slightly. Blaine waggled his eyebrows, "I take that as no round two?"

"I wouldn't say that." Kurt smirks.

Blaine went wide eyed, he had been joking, but..., "O-Okay."

"I wasn't serious; love...unless you want too..."

Blaine moaned, "S'not funny Kurt. I'm in if you are." Kurt sticks his tongue out at Blaine. "So?" Blaine asked, hoping, no. Praying he would say yes. Kurt just smiles kissing Blaine slowly. Blaine moaned moving his hands and squeezing Kurt's ass. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine trying to get more friction, moaning into the kiss.

Blaine moaned louder grinding down into Kurt, "G-God, Kurt!"

Kurt's hips jerk forward while grinding, causing him to moan loudly, "BBlainee!

"Like that baby?" Blaine asked grinding slower, but with more force. Kurt nods moaning. "Talk. I want to hear you." Blaine said going even slower.

"Blaine. Faster. Pleasee Blaine." Kurt whines moaning quietly.

"Why? What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asks with a smirk.

"I-I want you." Kurt mumbles, kissing Blaine's neck lightly matching Blaine's pace, moaning lightly.

"How do you want me?" Blaine asked grinding a little faster.

"Whatever way I'm aloud to have." Kurt moans sucking on Blaine's neck teasingly, _two can play at this game._

Blaine tried his best to ignore Kurt's mouth , "Well, that depends on what you ask for."

Kurt hums his teeth barely scrapping against Blaine's skin, while his hand lowers slowly down his chest.

Blaine moaned slightly, "God, you're so hot. What do you want Kurt?" Blaine asked grinding franticly onto Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine roughly moaning quietly, "Le-let me blow you."

Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt, "Y-You don't have to if you don't want to babe."

"I do...I won't if you don't want me to..." Kurt says quietly licking his lips.

"No! No, I uhh../really/want you to, just don't feel pressured into it okay?" Blaine asked moaning when Kurt licked his lips.

"I don't, I want too." Kurt bites his bottom lip unsure what Blaine will say about this.

Blaine smiled, "Then for fuck's sake get on with it!" He moaned voice braking when he thrust hips up. Kurt laughs softly kissing Blaine lightly before lowering down slowly leaving a trail of red marks from where he stopped to suck on him lightly. Blaine moaned, "God...K-Kurt...Hurry!" Kurt begins to suck lightly on Blaine's cock bobbing his head slightly, hoping he were doing it correctly. Blaine gasped, throwing his head back, "God Kurt! S-Soooo, good." He moaned Kurt hums sucking faster taking more of Blaine's cock in his mouth. "F-FUCK! D-do that again!" Blaine gasped, bucking into the tight heat. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about so he did all three, until he was deep-thraoting Blaine his tongue swirling around his length.

Blaine sobbed dryly, "Ughhh! Fuck Kurt! Sh-shit that feels amazing!" Kurt speeds up, growing harder as he blows Blaine. Blaine gasped, "K-K...Kurt. I'm n-n-ot gonna last m-much longer!"Kurt moans, slowing down a bit then speeding back up again. Blaine screamed out coming hard and fast into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moans swallowing, before moving up to Blaine's face letting him taste himself in Kurt's mouth.

Blaine sighed into the kiss, "God that was..." Kurt smiles and nods kissing Blaine again, Blaine pulled away, "Can I...?" He asked looking at Kurt's boner .Kurt nods silently. Blaine smiled and moved down, taking Kurt's balls in one hand and massaging them.

"B-Blaainee." Kurt moans trying not to jerk forward.

Blaine looked at Kurt with mock-innocence, "Yes Kurt?

Kurt sticks out his tongue at him. Blaine smirked, teasing Kurt more, "What?"

"You're a tease." Kurt states simply.

"Just find that out did we?" Blaine asked with a giggled, squeezing Kurt's balls.

"No." Kurt whines his hips jerking forward.

"What do you want?" He asked squeezing harder.

"S-Suck Me." Kurt moans bending under Blaine's will.

Blaine smiled, "All you had to do was ask." He said he sunk down around Kurt's cock. Kurt moans softly when Blaine lips touch his length. Blaine moaned, sending vibrations through Kurt's body. He moans loudly, tangling the sheet between his fingers tugging at it roughly. Blaine smiled and hummed harder, seeing if it made a difference.

Kurt moans, "Fuucck! Babe!" one hand running through Blaine's hair tugging lightly. Blaine mentally patted himself on the back, He could feel Kurt was close and moved up, and sucked /hard/ on the head, still humming. "Th-hat feels so good." Kurt groans throwing his head back. Blaine kept on what he was doing what he was with the head and moved his hand to pull and massage Kurt's balls. "Soo close!" Kurt moans tugging on his hair a bit harder. Blaine added his free hand to rub Kurt's shaft that wasn't in his mouth, hoping that would do the trick. Kurt moans Blaine's name while coming hard into his mouth. Blaine sucked him through his orgasm swallowing everything. He pulled off and  
kissed Kurt. Kurt moans softly into the kiss.

Blaine pulled back resting his forehead on Kurt's, "That was…"

"Wonderful?" Kurt suggests a smile playing on his lips.

Blaine smiled, "Ya." He rolled over so that he was next to Kurt facing him.

Kurt takes Blaine hand, intertwining their fingers perfectly. "I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispers smiling at him lovingly.

"And I love you Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled kissing his nose. Kurt smiles squeezing Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled and opened his arms for Kurt. Kurt smiles again, snuggling into Blaine's arms nuzzling his head in the crook of his neck. Blaine smiled and spooned Kurt, "I love you babe."

Kurt eyes fluttered shut. "I always will, no matter what happens."

Blaine smiled and kissed the top of Kurt's head, "Sleep babe, you look tired." Kurt nods, hugging closer to Blaine before falling asleep.

**Did you like it?! Tell me in the review please! **

**XOXO**


End file.
